Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 061
！ のタロットデッキ | romaji = Saiō Tōjō! Unmei no Tarotto Dekki | japanese translated = Saio Appears! The Tarot Deck of Destiny | episode number = 61 | japanese air date = November 30, 2005 | english air date = August 31, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Arcana Force XII - The Hanged Man | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "I've Seen the Light", known as "Saio Appears! The Tarot Deck of Destiny" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on November 30, 2005 and in the United States on August 31, 2006. Summary The manager of Aster Phoenix, Sartorius, arrives at Duel Academy. He tells Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte that he wishes to explore the Academy by himself, as he wants to find students who he deems worthy to join the Pro League under his management. He meets Chazz Princeton in the woods, and begins a Duel with him, promising to let Chazz become a Professional Duelist should he win. Sartorius lacks a Duel Disk, and Duels using a table instead. Sartorius successfully defeats Chazz and in the process begins to play mind games with him. He persuades Chazz to join with him, promising that Chazz can use his power to defeat Jaden Yuki. In this way, Chazz is brainwashed and becomes Sartorius' first recruit into the Society of Light. Featured Duel: Chazz Princeton vs. Sartorius Turn 1: Chazz Chazz draws "V-Tiger Jet" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Frontline Base". Now once during each of his Main Phases, Chazz can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Union Monster from his hand. Chazz then activates the effect of "Frontline Base" to Special Summon "W-Wing Catapult" (1300/1500) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Removes his two monsters from play in order to Special Summon "VW-Tiger Catapult" (2000/2100) in Attack Position. Chazz then Sets a card. Turn 2: Sartorious Sartorius draws. He then activates "Vision" to draw one card and reveal it to Chazz. The card is revealed to be "Arcana Force XII - The Hangman". Chazz then must shuffle "Arcana Force XII - The Hangman" into Sartorius' Deck. If Sartorius plays the card he revealed, Chazz will take 1000 damage. Sartorius then activates "Suit of Sword X", which rotates upon activation. It lands upright, so Chazz's "VW-Tiger Catapult" is destroyed.In the TCG/OCG, the effects of Sartorius' cards are decided via a coin flip. In the anime, the card's hologram spins in the air. Sartorius then Normal Summons "Knight of Pentacles" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. Since "Knight of Pentacles" was summoned, it begins to rotate. It lands upside down, so it cannot attack and if it is attacked, it will be destroyed at the end of the Damage Step. Turn 3: Chazz Chazz draws "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it to draw three cards and discard two. Chazz then activates "Level Modulation" to allow Sartorius to draw two cards and allow Chazz himself to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV7" (2800/1000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position, ignoring the summoning conditions. Chazz then Tributes "Armed Dragon LV7" in order to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV10" (3000/1000) in Attack Position. Chazz then activates his face-down "Ojama Trio" to Special Summon three "Ojama Tokens" to Sartorius' side of the Field in Defense Position. Chazz then activates the effect of "Armed Dragon LV10" to send "Ojama Yellow" from his hand to the Graveyard and destroy all of Sartorius' monsters. Since all three Ojama Tokens have been destroyed, Sartorius takes 300 damage for each "Ojama Token" destroyed (Sartorius 4000 → 3700 → 3400 → 3100). "Armed Dragon LV10" attacks directly (Sartorius 3100 → 100). Turn 4: Sartorious Sartorius draws. He then activates "Selection of Fate" to force Chazz to randomly choose a card from Sartorius' hand. He chooses "The Hangman" who is subsequently Special Summoned (2200/2200) in Attack Position. The effect of "Vision" activates (Chazz 4000 → 3000). Since "The Hangman" was summoned, it begins to rotate. If it lands right-side up, Sartorius will be forced to destroy one of his own monsters and take damage equal to its ATK, however if it lands upside down, Sartorius can destroy one of Chazz's monsters and inflict damage to Chazz equal to its ATK. "The Hangman" lands upside down, so it gains the Tails effect. Sartorius then activates the Tails Effect of "The Hangman" to destroy "Armed Dragon LV10" (Chazz 3000 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the dub, when Syrus and Hassleberry are in class talking about how they're sad about Jaden, Syrus yells at Hassleberry for copying him and how he and Jaden have a stronger bond than Jaden and Hassleberry. Hassleberry retorts by saying that if Syrus was really Jaden's best friend, he would be by Jaden's side supporting him, and leaves the class to find Jaden. In the original, Sho yells at Kenzan for being in a class that's exclusively meant for second year students when Kenzan is a first year, to which Kenzan leaves without argument due to having no reason to stay in the classroom if Judai isn't there. In addittion, in the dub when Hassleberry and Bastion bump into each other, Hassleberry rudely tells Bastion to get out of his way, while in the original, Kenzan and Misawa both apologize to each other. * As Chazz shuffles Sartorius' Deck, the bottom card is "Monster Reincarnation" in the original. It is changed to "Monster Reborn" in the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes